The invention relates to a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch.
A clutch disc with torsional vibration damping is known from DE-A-29 50 146 and the corresponding GB-A No. 2,040,398. The hub of the known clutch disc is provided with an internal toothing for a non-rotatable connection with a gear shaft and an external toothing for engagement in an internal toothing of a hub disc arranged concentrically with the hub. The toothings of the hub and the hub disc have a play in the circumferential direction which corresponds to the range of action of an idling damping device operationally arranged therebetween. Furthermore, an underload damping device is provided between the hub disc and the friction lining carrier.
In the known clutch disc, the idling damping device is bridged-over by centrifugal weights which, above the idling rotation rate, slide radially outwards and there engage in engagement openings. In this clutch disc, the non-rotatable connection between the hub and the hub disc takes place by engagement by virtue of shape. Good function is dependent upon great production expense, and the fitting of the individual parts is expensive.
In a clutch disc of the construction type as stated above, it is the function of the present invention to provide a bridge-over device which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art, is reliable in operation and is simple to fit.